


Never Bet Against NCIS

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “This was a set-up.”





	Never Bet Against NCIS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #604 "bet"

Scowling, the Metro PD captain pulled a crumpled bill from his pocket and smacked it into McGee’s palm, “This was a set-up.”

“I just know how good my people are,” McGee said, cheerfully.

“When you told me you had a new guy, I should have figured. I mean, who’d expect a little blonde to fight like that? She told one of my detectives she used to be NSA – you sure she wasn’t Green Berets or Special Forces or something?”

“I’m sure.”

“Huh,” said the captain. “Well, I’ll know better next time. Never bet against NCIS.”

“That’s good advice,” Gibbs agreed.

THE END


End file.
